lonely hearts
by skyabove
Summary: how Sebastian makes sure that he really is in love…


Title: lonely hearts  
Pairing :Seblaine.  
Rating :PG-13  
Genre:romance,fluff.  
Disclaimer : not mine.  
Summary :how Sebastian makes sure that he really is in love…

I wrote this fic for another fandom before,so if its familiar to you just let it go (^_~)

Blaine wore his shirt quietly, his back facing the sleeping figure on bed.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah…"he answered without even looking back pulling up his pants.

"I see…"was all the tall man made out.

"See you," the older man murmured, walking toward door."and marry Christmas Sebastian."his legs hesitating by doorframe,Blaine turned to look at him one last time.

"Thank you for coming ,even though I called you this late…"he sat on his bed, between the messy bed sheets they made.

"Its okay…"Blaine throw a hand in air,"that's why its called booty call."he tried to joke miserably.

"Blaine…?"

"Hmm?"

"Its snowing…" Blaine turned to look out the window.

"Ill go back somehow…"he shrugged, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Tomorrow is Christmas…"Sebastian's voice faded, his mind in fight with his pride.

"So?"

"You're alone right?"

"Yeah…"Blaine stared at the eyes he was in love emotionlessly.

"So…why…why don't you stay….?"there, he finally said it. Sebastian pursed his lips, readying himself for being turned down.

"I could finish composing the new song for regionals…"he lied, his heart pleading to be with him,but he couldn't show this side of him to Sebastian,the younger man wasn't the kind to attach to someone, they agreed it was only physical.

"I see…"Sebastian found these words too comforting.

He heard his front door closed as he looked at the Christmas tree in the corner of his room, that messy decoration with those beautiful hands…a small chuckle ran through his lips, for someone like Blaine who do everything so perfectly, it was fun to see one thing that he couldn't do.

"You're making fun of my decoration aren't you? "He turned to the figure beside his bed.

"I thought you left."

"And you're dodging my question. "Sebastian only smiled in his response, making his green eyes shine.

"Move a little bit its freezing out there and stay on your side of bed…"he grunted making himself comfortable where Sebastian was seconds ago,in his warm heart began singing in happiness like every time he shared that bed with him.

"Blaine…"

"Hmmm?"

"Why you accepted my suggestion? To became sex buddies?"

"Cause you're really good at it?!"He asked back, it was so unlike of him…"plus you usually make me food after we have sex."

"_Liar"_Blaine heard his heart scream.

Sebastian felt the sting, "Fair enough."

"Why did you choose me?"

"Cause I was going crazy about you,but I was too proud to admit it…"he sighed in frustration, his emotions were getting out of hand,making his tongue to go faster than his mind…"so I was checking if it was only physical…"

"And?"

"And?!"

"Was it?"

"No…"his answer was a whisper.

"It's really cold…"Blaine's feet found their way to touch Sebastian's.

"Come here…"he opened his arms to hug him close to himself.

"So, what do you love most about me?" Blaine lift his head up looking at him with a smile tugged at the corner of his lips, Sebastian could see the moon's reflection in his soft, hazel eyes.

"Your eyes…"he murmured…"they shine like gold when i look at you."

"Your ridiculously long lashes" he smiled a small smile, "the way they cast a shadow on your cheeks in your sleep."

"Your lips…"he traced his back warming his body,"when they curl up with your smile."

"Your smile…"he stared at him,"it saves me every time I'm down…"

"Your voice-"he stopped.

Blaine's warm lips felt perfect, so right against his.

"Can you try to find more reasons for being with me other than food and sex?"he joked, nuzzling his nose in Blaine's dark curls.

"And here I thought you were smart…"Blaine chuckled, his lips brushing against Sebastian's neck as he spoke.

"You always listen to my heart beat after we have sex …"he was gentle…"It told you my secret…my feeling long long time ago to you…"the younger said nothing in his response, but he hugged him tighter hiding Blaine's face on his chest, his lips were smiling with all his might.

"We have to re-decorate the Christmas tree again…"Sebastian broke their silence.

"I knew you were going say that…"he pouted as Sebastian intensively kissed his pout away.

Their quiet laugh filled the small bedroom, white snow continued falling in street silently….moon shined above them and their hearts…they weren't lonely anymore.


End file.
